


Directions

by Xephinetsa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose tries to assist Church with navigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemonus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemonus/gifts).



"Which way is it to the library?" Church glances briefly over at Caboose who has finally managed to spread the map out across his knee. "The library," is all he says in reply, tracing his finger along a curved red line, biting his lip in concentration. Church waits for him to continue, but he shows no sign of answering the question further. "Caboose?" he asks, checking to see if he responds to his name.  
"Yes, Church?" he looks up from the map, an eager smile brightening his features.  
"Which way to the library?"  
His face falls, and his hands clench slightly, crumpling the paper at the edges. "Yes, the library. Right." He glares at the map, as if to intimidate it into revealing the library's location. Church sighs softly, running one hand through his hair while keeping the other on the wheel.

For a while all that can be heard is the quiet whirring of the engine as the car cruises along the road, until Church speaks again, interrupting the silence. "Caboose, do you know where the library is?"  
His friend hesitates, then shakes his head slowly, his shoulders sagging. Church just smiles and pulls the car over on the side of the road. He turns the car off and gestures for Caboose to hand the map over. Reluctantly he complies, and Church scans the street names, frowning at what he sees. "Caboose, this is a map of Florida."  
"Yes it is." He seems proud that he knows it and Church only just managed to figure it out.  
"Caboose?"  
"Yes, Church?"  
"We're not in Florida."


End file.
